Four Months
by BixentaNdraste
Summary: She was never meant to be there, and he never wanted her there. But unfortunately for them, they’re stuck together. It’s going to be a long four months…R&R...Title subject to change.
1. Christine

1- **_Christine_**

* * *

Daria stared intensely at the handkerchief she was embroidering. She bit her upper lip as she listened to the women's conversation on the other side of the parlour and at the same time concentrated on the small flower she was sewing. 

"Christine was perfect! When is my niece not? She danced and danced with the Prince who would not dance with anyone _but_ Christine." Daria's mother smiled as she informed her large group of friends of the events of the Ball last night.

"You should have seen it. The Prince spoke most highly of her to me and Christine did so too of him," Her mother stopped for suspense and then added "I am expecting an invite to their wedding any day now."

At once the room was filled with whispers and mutterings. Some women could not believe it, while others nodded knowingly.

Daria looked up and frowned at her mother, her black eyes narrowed behind her thick spectacles. She should not be jumping to conclusions like that, she could get into trouble, and they didn't need anymore of that. If Christine married the Prince it would be very good for them, but the pair weren't even engaged yet! She set aside her unfinished handkerchief and smiled slightly as her friend Eleanor approached her.

"Do you think it's true?" Eleanor asked her, nodding towards the gossiping women.

Daria sighed.

"I hope so. If Christine marries the Prince, it would be very good for our financial state…I know I can confide in you about this Eleanor, you are my dearest friend," _My only friend_, she added silently.

Eleanor nodded. "You can," she said surely and sat down beside Daria.

Daria took Eleanor's hands in hers. "Ever since father died, we haven't had enough money. And if I were to marry, mother would be all alone and…Do you think I am terrible to be hoping that Christine marries the Prince for our financial safety?" She asked quietly but quickly.

Eleanor considered this.

"You want her to be happy too, don't you Daria?" Eleanor asked, her green eyes wide.

"Of course I want her to be happy…but who says she can't be happy with a _rich_ husband?"

They both chuckled.

"What are you two laughing about so secretly?" Lady Loretta, Daria's mother asked shrilly as she got up from her seat, leaving her friends behind to gossip about the latest Court scandals. She was a large woman, with a double chin and watery blue eyes. She waddled over to them.

Daria rolled her eyes and Eleanor laughed.

"Your mother…ever the nosy bat," Eleanor whispered to her friend.

"We were just talking about the…the…" Daria combed her memory for a valid excuse.

"Christine's party next Thursday, it will be good fun," Eleanor finished with a smile, folding her arms over her chest.

Loretta sniffed. "How could my niece's goodbye party be '_good fun'_? I will miss her terribly!" Loretta collapsed in a heap beside Eleanor.

"Yes…we'll all miss her," Daria said, not realising her voice sounded a little bitter.

It wasn't that she hated Christine, far from it. Her cousin was kind and caring, beautiful and gentle, the apple of everyone's eyes. Daria loved her dearly but it was only human to be a little bitjealous of a cousin who held the affections of everyone, including Daria's own mother, wasn't it?

"…I remember when she was only a baby; _I_ suggested the name 'Christine'…" She heard her mother tell Eleanor, who nodded as if she were interested. Daria pretended to ignore them; she went back to her sewing. _Her_ name had been given to her by her father; _Daria_ had been her father's mother's name.

"Oh, that's nice Daria…" She heard her mother say. Something leapt in her heart at those words.A_ compliment_, from her mother?

"Of course _Christine's _embroidery is _impeccable_!" Her mother added. Daria felt her heart deflate, she sighed. She caught her pitiful reflection in the mirror; whenever she looked at herself she always compared herself to her beautiful cousin, which she didn't like one bit as she always ended up depressed. Shimmering golden hair that fell to her waist, expressive blue eyes, a button nose, rosebud lips and rosy pink cheeks. She was tall, but not too tall, slender, but not too skinny and graceful. Daria, in comparison, was dull.

'An ugly name for an ugly girl…' She thought, accidentally pricking herself with the sharp needle.

* * *

If you've read this please review becausefeedback would be appreciated:-) 


	2. A special Companion

2- **_A Special Companion_**

* * *

"Daria! Daria?" 

Daria opened her heavy eyelids and rubbed them lazily as she heard someone running up the stairs.

There was an impatient knock on the door and without waiting for an answer, the person swung the door open and bounded in.

"Christine! Do you know what the time is?" Daria shouted angrily at her beaming cousin, who was all but bouncing on her heels.

"Daria, Daria! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Christine sung, leaping around the room.

Daria frowned, but smiled slightly. Her cousin was acting out of character.

"I wouldn't know…" She muttered before Christine giggled madly and threw open the curtains to let in the blinding sunlight.

"It is!" Christine shrieked with delight.

Daria looked at her cousin with concern, her eyes scrunched up against the light.

"Don't look at me like that cousin!" Christine exclaimed once she stopped to catch the look on Daria's face.

"What in the world has happened to make you so…so happy?" Daria asked curiously, standing up from her bed. Then the answer hit her like a twenty foot ogre.

"You're getting married to Prince Jerrold!" She gasped.

Sudden disappointment filled her stomach and she thought she was going to be sick. It was not only the fact that she was older than Christine by four years, nor the fact that Christine would be married before her; it was simply the fact that it was Prince Jerrold. How she _hated_ him.

Her face was ghostly white.

She had only met Prince Jerrold once, when she had been introduced at Court. The only time she had entered the Castle.

She did not like crowds. She did not like parties. She did not like Balls. She had protested to no end with her mother, she simply refused to be introduced at Court. But as her mother had put it, her whining and moaning was of no use, she was going.

Daria snapped out of her reverie at Christine's sudden laughter.

"I'm happy for you," She told Christine. Because it would make everyone else happy and proud that Christine was marrying the Prince.

"Of course I'm not getting married to Jerrold!" Christine snapped, her voice filled with humour.

"I've known him less than a year, _really_ Daria!" Christine shook her head.

"Oh."

"Yes," Christine said firmly. "Now guess what brilliant news I have, your first guess was humorous enough," Christine carried on with a smile.

"Oh, you know how I hate guessing," Daria mumbled but Christine would not tell until she guessed at least once.

"Prince Jerrold has asked you to go to Ayortha with him in February?" She guessed randomly.

Christine smiled widely, but shot down that guess with "You know that would be most inappropriate as well as _not_ allowed."

Christine placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Your father is betrothing you to Sir Peter?"

"What? Never!" Christine fumed. Daria laughed as she searched her closet for a gown to wear.

"Alright I'll tell you…You, Daria are coming with me to the Kyrrian Castle for the Debut Season!" Christine finished with a flourish.

Daria stared at her, her chosen gown falling to the floor limply. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes as wide as saucers. She was gob smacked. The words penetrated her skull and angrily she put her thoughts into words.

"You're mad!" She picked up the fallen gown swiftly and shrugged it over her head. She didn't see Christine's disappointed face as she was struggling with the tangled mess of a dress.

Christine helped her with it and Daria shoved her away when she faced her again.

"Won't you even consider it?" Christine asked softly.

"No! Because there is no way I will be going!" She said through gritted teeth. Daria could not believe Christine would even propose such an idiotic thing.

"And anyway, Christine, I'm hardly a debutante like you and your friends. Why would I go?" Daria asked a logical question.

"I thought…I thought you could be there for support…" She whispered.

Daria frowned.

"Why would you need _my_ support? You've got _everyone's _support." Daria turned away from her, not wanting her cousin to see the jealousy welling up inside her.

"Daria, wake up, please…you know that those girls aren't my _friends_! They're jealous and sly and cunning. All the things you're not," She took a deep breath.

Daria didn't know why Christine was so desperate. It wasn't like it was going to persuade her. But Christine's words had made her realise she was one of those girls. Maybe not sly or cunning, but slightly jealous. She was guilty of that.

"I don't know how I could spend _four months _with them all scheming and plotting. It will be absolutely horrid Daria! _Murderous! _That's why I want you to come…as my _special companion_," Christine looked at her pleadingly.

Daria shook her head.

She hobbled over to her vanity table and started running a comb through her tangled, brown hair.

"What you're suggesting…Christine, I couldn't," Daria started softly, meeting her cousin's eyes in the mirror.

"I couldn't leave mother here all alone. Mother sometimes becomes ill and I would want to be here to look after her…you're blowing this all out of proportion I think. Once you get there you'll see it wasn't as bad as you thought and you'll make plenty of friends. You already know the castle like the back of your hand, and your Prince will be there to help you. And anyway, _I _don't want to go." She realised how childish she sounded towards the end but didn't care.

Christine looked somewhat angry and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I've listened to you, now you listen to me!" This was the first time Christine had ever sounded aggressive and Daria took a step back.

"My Aunt Loretta will be well looked after, my mother has promised to visit regularly and I have even asked your mother on her views on whether you should come or not-"

Daria whipped around, gob smacked.

"I can't believe you asked her behind my back."

"Please don't interrupt Daria. Your mother has taken _my_ side and said that you should come with me, for my own benefit…Daria, I didn't even know that you'd put up a fight. I thought you'd be ecstatic to come with me," Christine added truthfully.

"Well I guess you don't know me too well!" Daria seethed.

"Look at me Christine," Daria ordered tiredly.

"What?" Christine asked blankly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Daria asked snappishly.

Daria indicated to her right leg.

"It's shorter than my other leg."

"That-"

"No. And I bet none of the debutante's have these thick spectacles." Daria pointed to her nose, where she had just placed her wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Really-"

Daria listed her problems until Christine yelled,

"Daria! That's it! Really! Listen to yourself. You sound so childish."

Daria opened her mouth to snap back. How dare Christine, four years her junior, reprimand her?

"Anyone with half a brain can see that you're a beautiful person, inside and out, but the way you're acting now, I'm having a hard time believing myself."

The two locked eyes and stared at each other coldly.

"Be ready at noon on Friday cousin. I'll see you at _our _party on Thursday." And with that Christine sashayed out, leaving Daria to mull over her cousin's words in anger.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you spurred me on to write this, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ella Enchanted._**

**If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) **


	3. Hello and Goodbye

_**3-Hello and Goodbye**_

**

* * *

**

"Oh, he's here!" Eleanor gushed excitedly and Daria wrinkled her nose at her friend's childish behaviour.

She followed Eleanor's admiring gaze to the oak front doors; Sir Peter had just stridden in. He stood apart from everyone else, he didn't seem to want to socialise and he held his rather large nose (or so Daria thought) in the air, as if he were better than any of them.

"What could we have possibly have done wrong to be graced with his wonderful presence?" Daria asked mock curiously.

"Oh stop it Daria," Eleanor whispered harshly, hurt was evident in her voice. "Sir Peter is a very nice young man."

"Why do you keep-" But she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Eleanor was swanning over to Sir Peter, who looked down his nose at her with a look of pure contempt.

Daria watched them from afar for a moment before she turned away with a frown on her face and went to get a drink.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Daria?" Christine gushed as she intercepted her on her way, smoothing down her pale blue gown.

"Hmm," Daria said not really in the mood for a conversation.

The ballroom had been cleaned and polished after years of non-use. The windows were thrown open, the music floated towards them from the other end of the room and people were dancing merrily.

Christine looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"You're not _still_ angry at me, are you?"

Daria opened her mouth, thought better of what she was going to say and closed it.

Christine smiled. "Oh come on Daria, it'll be fun!" She pinched Daria's arm cheekily.

"I'm _not_ angry at you; it's very hard to be angry at _you_. I just wish I had some say in the matter…mother will not allow me to refuse," Daria said through gritted teeth, a glum expression on her face.

"I should think so too! Come on Daria, give it a chance…and cheer up, this is _your_ party as well!"

Daria sighed noisily and smiled weakly, anything to get her cousin off her case.

"Good! You'll see, we'll have lots of fun," Christine giggled; she squeezed Daria's hand firmly and then floated away to a couple that had just arrived. Her shriek of welcome pierced Daria's ears, Daria grimaced and turned to her aforementioned destination. It was not long before Eleanor came back.

"Oh Daria, he said I look _nice_ tonight…my heart's all aflutter!" Eleanor breathed, her cheeks flushed. She had just left Sir Peter's company.

Daria digested this information and then narrowed her eyes.

"You don't look nice any other night?"

"That's not the point. _He _approves of me. Do I really look nice in green?" Eleanor asked, scrutinising her gown.

"Yes. Blue, red, yellow, they're all the same," Daria told her, selecting a glass of juice.

Daria drank her juice heartily, watching Eleanor beaming over the rim of her glass. She looked like a delighted young child, as if she were about to burst out in song, or do a dance. Her cheeks were a pretty pink and her eyes were shining. Daria set down her glass to question her friend before Eleanor grabbed her by the elbow and made a bee-line through the crowd.

"Eleanor…wait, what are you doing?" Daria asked, resisting her friend's grip.

"You and I can talk to him," Eleanor said.

"You just spoke to him a minute ago."

Eleanor's smile dropped and she looked like a wounded puppy.

"Oh please Daria! You know how impor- Please…I'd really like you to come with me. You should give him a chance. For _my_ sake."  
Daria bit her lip, hesitant.

"I'm not sure. I've met him twice, and he was horrid both times. I've heard the most awful things about him, Eleanor. I don't think you should consider someone like him for an acquaintance. And anyway, you know how I hate talking to strangers," Daria said, her eyes narrowed as she observed the guests. Crowds made her feel awkward.

Eleanor was silent for a moment; she seemed to be in deep thought. Then she sighed deeply and smiled slightly at Daria.

"Alright. Your word matters greatly to me. I'll stay away from-"

"Lady Eleanor… Lady Daria," Sir Peter greeted them. Both girls stood rigid for a tense moment before Eleanor broke into a smile and curtseyed. Daria followed her lead, but less gracefully. He was only a couple of inches taller than Daria, who was very tall in her opinion. He had short, brown hair that was slicked back neatly, small dark blue eyes and a pale face. Daria didn't see what was so special about him, what on Earth did Eleanor see in him that Daria didn't?

"Hello," she said hostilely.

"We were just talking about you," Eleanor said cheerfully, and Daria wished she would stop.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope." It wasn't quite a question so neither answered.

He had a look on his face like he could smell something bad and he looked pointedly at Daria.

Daria fumed. Eleanor looked at her questioningly but didn't get time to question her friend because Sir Peter asked,

"Would you give me the honour of the next dance, Lady Eleanor?"

Eleanor looked like all her dreams had come true.

"Ye-" Her voice came out squeaky. She cleared her throat. Daria looked between the two of them, her mouth open. Hadn't she told Eleanor to not associate herself with him anymore?

"Yes," Eleanor answered at long last and she and Sir Peter left Daria to stare after them in shock, her eyes narrowed. Eleanor looked over her shoulder at Daria and smiled from ear to ear.

Daria rolled her eyes, downed the rest of her drink and sat in a corner by herself. She had never felt so uncomfortable; the gown she was wearing was making her itch in the most unreachable places, the room was stifling and the wind coming in from the open windows did nothing against the mass of sweaty but perfumed people. She was bored. She observed Eleanor dancing with the 'dashing' Sir Peter. He was very stiff and didn't like standing too close to Eleanor which made dancing a difficult feat indeed. Daria laughed quietly as she watched them. Christine was talking with a large group of friends and seemed to be enjoying herself. Daria's mother and her aunt Henrietta were no doubt gossiping in some alcove with all the other gossip mongering women. Daria chewed her lip; uncomfortable with the looks directed towards her and the whispered words. She couldn't wait for the night to be over… but didn't want tomorrow to come.

-------------

Daria watched grudgingly as the porter placed her luggage in the carriage; three measly suitcases compared to Christine's eight. She folded her arms crossly as she shivered in the cold morning air, Eleanor, who stood beside her was wrapped up in four layers of clothing; her coiffed chestnut hair peeking out under her hat.

"Oh Daria, I'll miss you so much…more than I miss Harvey…" Eleanor sniffed. Harvey had been her pet rabbit; he'd been eaten by a fox and Eleanor couldn't be comforted.

Daria smiled feebly; she felt like she was going to attend her funeral today, so was the atmosphere between her and Eleanor.

"Thank you Eleanor, it means a lot," she sighed. "I'll miss you more though. You had better write to me regularly or I'll snub you the next time we meet," Daria threatened lightly.

"Don't doubt me, I will," Eleanor promised, taking a hold of her friend's hand.

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to go. I'll be absolutely ridiculous beside all those other girls-"

"Daria, what's the matter? You're all pale," Christine noticed as she came out onto the driveway, her mother and Daria's trailing after her.

"Christine, I'm _begging_ you, really, this is nonsense. I'm _ill_ and you want to drag me across Kyrria in this unsympathetic weather, it'll be your fault if I die," Daria threw her arms in the air and sneezed noisily for dramatic affect. Eleanor raised her eyebrows. Daria had done everything in her power to not leave with Christine; this really was her last chance.

Christine hesitated. "Well, Daria…if you're-"

"Now really! Stop all this nonsense at once Daria. It's just a little 'flu, it's nothing to worry about," Her mother scolded, a hand on her hip.

"But, but-"

"No buts…come now, give me a kiss, I'll miss you terribly," Loretta said unhappily, beckoning not to Daria, but Christine.

There was an uncomfortable silence on Daria's part as she watched her mother and cousin exchanging goodbyes. Eleanor squeezed her hand comfortingly and Daria felt embarrassed that she had noticed.

"I'll miss you Daria…terribly," Henrietta said, encasing her niece in a warm hug. Daria smiled at her aunt fondly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do look after yourself," Daria told her.

Henrietta nodded slightly and then went over to her daughter, arms outstretched.

"I love you," Eleanor said as she and Daria hugged.

"Me too," Daria agreed.

Daria somehow gravitated towards her mother. They looked at each other for a long moment. Loretta reluctantly pulled her daughter to her bosom and kissed her.

"Look after Christine," She said.

For a moment, Daria couldn't comprehend what her mother had said but then she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get there, mother, look after yourself once I'm gone and write to me also, I'll be worried sick otherwise-"

"Come on Daria, we'll be late if you don't hurry!" Christine cut in happily, from inside the carriage.

"Go on Daria, you don't want to make Christine _unfashionably_ late," Loretta sniffed.

"I love you…" Daria whispered as she reluctantly entered the carriage.

"Don't forget to write!"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) **


	4. The Queen Bee

**_4- The Queen Bee

* * *

_**

The Kyrrian castle at last came into view as the sun, a blazing orange, descended behind it in the pink afternoon sky.

The castle loomed proudly above them as they neared it. Most of it was made of white marble, which glowed brilliantly in the light. A web of turrets and towers were linked by bridges that were high above, silhouetted against the light. Elegant stairs lead up to the wide front doors and the large white columns were reflected in the moat that was spread out beneath the bridge that they now crossed in their carriage.

"Isn't it beautiful Daria?" Christine asked, waiting eagerly for her cousin's answer.

"Yes," Daria nodded. "It is."

She remembered arriving in a carriage quite similar to this one, that day, four years ago. She had been absolutely gob smacked at its size, the way it sat so proudly on the landscape with the sun bathing it in an orange glow.

Christine was beaming as she squealed in delight.

"I simply cannot wait," she breathed.

"I don't understand why you're so excited. You've been here more than once," Daria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daria, really, that's different," Christine said shortly.

"How so?" Daria questioned, her eyebrows raised.

Christine sighed impatiently. "All those other times that I came here with mother and father were _informal_. This is my _Debut season_," Christine explained, with wide, excited eyes.

Daria sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Is my hair alright?" Christine asked anxiously, patting gently at her pale, blonde hair that was up in intricate webs.

"Perfect," Daria said honestly, scratching her nose absently.

"My gown?"

"Beautiful," Daria reported, looking out of the window.

"My breath?"

"Fresh as daisies," Daria replied with a smile that faded as she looked down at her own dress. Light brown. How _drab_.

"And I?" She asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

Christine, who had been trying to find a nice way of saying _'Horrid', _was saved the trouble as a magnificent looking carriage cruised ahead of them, a silver emblem emblazoned on its doors.

"Oh bother! Look who the cat dragged in," Christine said, going slightly pale as she leaned out of the window to catch a glance.

"Who? Who is it?"

Their carriage rolled to a stop a few metres from the entrance of the castle; servants were already unloading their suitcases and trunks as the door opened and the driver appeared to receive them.

"Are you ready?" Christine asked nervously.

Daria gulped. "I don't think I'll ever be."

----------

The room they had been lead to was fascinating, it was beautiful. Christine didn't seem at all mesmerised by it like the other debutantes that were flittering around the room, trying to take everything in.

"You'd think they'd never been here before," Christine said nastily. A girl in a bejewelled red dress caught her eye. "Oh help me, here she comes."

Daria followed Christine's glare to the red-haired, brown-eyed girl. She floated towards them with a sickly, sweet smile on her pasty face. Daria noticed the group of girls swarming around her as if she were their Queen bee.

"Christine! How pleasant to see you here," her voice was high, but melodic and Daria didn't doubt she was a good singer.

"Lady Porpentina," Christine said shortly, coldly, nodding in acknowledgement.

Daria sensed the tension between the two girls. She was uncomfortable from having so many people surrounding them, seeming to be interested in Christine.

"How…_nice_ to see you here…" she sniffed. "Obviously, you're wasting your time." She didn't elaborate as she scrutinised Christine conspicuously and everyone except Daria and Christine waited with bated breath for her verdict on Christine's appearance.

"Mediocre," she said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She flicked her bright red hair and strutted off, her cronies buzzing around after her.

Daria would never know what possessed her, but it might've been the hurt look on Christine's face that propelled her to say, "I'm surprised she even knows such a long word. After all, there's only _air_ up there…and fluff," she added, hoping her voice carried around the room. She immediately became self-conscious after everyone gasped and looked in her direction. Their looks seemed to say, _how dare she! _

Porpentina spun around, her skirts flying around her, almost smacking everyone in her path. Daria paled instantly.

Porpentina looked from Christine, to the girl who stood slightly behind her, holding a tatty, leather bag (that held Daria's prized possessions; her books, inks and paper). Daria had hoped she would think it was some other girl who'd retaliated, but luck was not on her side. She looked Daria up and down slowly and then smirked nastily, knowing that this girl wasn't worth her time. She could never get along with a girl who'd hastily brushed her hair _and_ wore a despicable gown.

"And _who_ are you?"

_Slightly cleverer than you_, Daria wished to say, and from the look that now marred Porpentina's pretty face, she guessed her wish had come true. The other girls looked horrified at Daria's bold manner.

"She's- she's my Special Companion," Christine stuttered, breaking the ice that had instantly formed between Porpentina and Daria.

There was a moment's silence as Porpentina digested this and then she laughed loudly.

"What! You need your _nanny_ with you," Porpentina spat, as if having a nanny was a bad thing.

Daria was highly affronted. Now it was her turn to say, _how dare she! _

"I'll have you know…" Christine said, but her voice trailed off weakly as she noticed the looks aimed in her direction. She turned a pretty pink.

"What?" Porpentina drawled, "That you're a baby."

Daria and Christine were both saved from thoroughly smacking the girl by a large door opening ahead of them. A handsome man strode in. He was the epitome of richness, from the rings on each of his fingers to his knee-length, gold stockings. Daria's gaze, however, moved to the short, plump man with greasy, grey hair who stood by the other man's elbow.

"Good day ladies, we apologise for our lateness. We hope you'll forgive us," the first man said. "I'm the Lord Morgan Levin of Santoras for anyone who doesn't know," he said.

"How could we not?" Porpentina whispered and her minions giggled profusely.

"I'm sorry my uncle King Silas couldn't be here to welcome you himself, he went to his country manor with Jerrold last week and they seem to have been delayed," Lord Levin apologised, smiling.

"This is Freidman," he said, gesturing to the man beside him but didn't elaborate. There was a moment of silence when no one seemed to know what to do next and then Lord Levin said,

"Do rest tonight; you have a busy day tomorrow. Well, I'll let the servants show you to your rooms," and opened a door, to let in a group of servants.

"Oh, he is handsome," Christine said as they followed an old servant out of the room and down a long hall.

"I didn't really look," Daria said slowly, watching her cousin closely.

"How could you not? His deep, green eyes and his short blonde hair, all curly!" Christine breathed, like a lovesick puppy. "He's absolutely dreamy!"

Daria frowned, "I thought you were here for Prince Jerrold."

"What? Oh Daria, this is just a bit of fun…I hope you don't think Jerrold and I will become a _couple._ No, we're just very good friends," Christine assured, nodding to herself.

Daria was not so sure, but she didn't ask any more on that topic.

"And this Porpentina, she's the reason why you wanted me here, wasn't it?" Daria asked, already knowing the answer.

Christine squirmed. "Might be. Well you saw what she's like."

"_Horrid_."

And Christine was reminded of Daria's gown.

-------------

Christine's room was the size of the whole first floor back home. Chandeliers were dotted around the cream-coloured ceiling, and detailed paintings lined the walls. The carpet was a rich red and was soft under Daria's boots. Christine didn't seem to notice the grandeur all around her; she sighed tiredly and fell onto her bed heavily.

"Oh I am tired," she said. "How do you like it Daria?"

"It is nice," Daria understated, pacing the room slowly as she scrutinized a painting of an old clan carrying out a ritual around a fire.

A door previously unnoticed by the cousins suddenly opened to let in a maid wearing a lopsided cap, fiery red tendrils falling into her face. She was short and plump, with a plain, round face.

"So sorry we're late ma'am and ma'am," the young girl said breathlessly, nodding at Daria and Christine in turn.

Daria smiled slightly.

"We're?" She asked.

"Oh, Lucy. She'll be 'ere in a minute ma'am. Got 'eld back by cook."

Daria nodded.

"Oi Lucy!" the girl suddenly yelled in the direction from where she had just come from. "Move it, or I'll 'ave your guts for garters!"

Daria heard a muffled reply. The look on Christine's face was priceless. It seemed to say _'why in the world is there a barbarian in my room!'_

Daria snorted.

The red-haired girl turned to her with a frown on her face.

"O' course, I don't wear garters, but it's just a figure o' speaking innit. Like, I could eat an 'orse, I'm that 'ungry, if I had one, but I wouldna rea- 'ere she comes!"

A girl younger than the red-haired one walked into the room, her head slightly lowered, she bobbed a curtsey and said,

"Ma'am and ma'am."

"You must be Lucy," Christine said, jumping out of her bed and grabbing Lucy. "You can be _my_ maid."

"Then I mus' be yours," the first maid said, she strode across the room and held the door open for Daria.

"Well, are you comin' or not?" the girl said, already impatient.

Daria hesitated, glared surreptitiously at Christine, who was smiling happily and slowly followed her maid.

In the corridor, she noticed a group of debutantes milling around, dressed in beautiful gowns. _Really, who were they trying to impress?_

"This is your room Lady…"

"Daria," Daria said, snapping to attention, she stepped into her room, which was opposite Christine's.

"And your name is?"

"'Ow rude o' me! I'm Sienna, ma'am, at your service!"

Daria observed her room. It was notably smaller than Christine's, but it didn't matter to Daria. _Honestly_, she thought, _how much did one person need?_

Her curtains were cream and were parted, letting in the dim light of the sky. In the corner, there was a small vanity table adorned with scents and flowers, much like in Christine's room. There was a large, mahogany wardrobe that Daria was sure she wouldn't need half of, chintz armchairs were dotted around the room. Windows lead out to a balcony. A long sofa sat comfortably across from her four-poster bed which seemed to be the centre of her room.

"Would you be needin' anythin' ma'am?" Sienna asked.

"No, thank you Sienna."

"A drink?"

"No."

"A bite to eat maybe?"

"No," Daria said. "You can go now."

---------------

Afterwards, Christine arrived and they talked about anything and everything until Christine became tired and retired to her own room. She seemed excited for the coming day, the polar opposite to how Daria was feeling.

Daria sat in a comfy chair on her balcony, observing the stars. It was a habit she had picked up from her father. It seemed ages ago; decades when everything had been perfect. Her father's great love had been the stars and she remembered all those times they had camped out in the garden. She remembered how her mother complained and fussed, but she was always there…

Her mother. She didn't know what had changed over the years, but she had gone from a caring, loving mother to an almost indifferent one. Daria wouldn't admit it, but it broke her heart every time she thought about it. It didn't seem right that a mother wouldn't love her child.

Daria touched her face. It was wet. She shivered. She hadn't noticed the temperature had dropped. She wondered how long she had been sitting there. She ran a hand through her messy hair and wiped her runny nose. She felt stupid suddenly. Why was she crying over her _mother_? She brushed those thoughts away and decided she was hungry; she would need to find Sienna.

She knocked on Christine's door, but it was locked. Anyway, there was no point in disturbing Christine. She gave an irritated sigh and decided to retire to her room when she heard voices down the hallway. Daria hesitated, but her curiosity won over and she tiptoed down the corridor. The voices lead her to stand behind some banisters, hidden behind a grandfather clock. From here she could observe a young lady in her night clothes wrapping her arms around a black-haired man, who kissed her on the cheek quickly and smiled. He whispered something in her ear but Daria was too far away to hear. The other girl giggled quietly, innocently, but Daria knew better.

She was sick of their behaviour. Really, it _wasn't_ right…and in the _palace_ as well! Their behaviour was unspeakable!

She decided to leave, she'd had enough of this but before she could turn away a noise erupted in her ears. Daria jumped a foot in the air; she clutched a hand to her racing heart. Slowly, dumbly, she realised it had been the clock beside her. It was twelve o'clock.

She looked down to where the couple had stood moments ago and reddened when she realised they were looking up at her, almost accusingly. How embarrassing!

Daria looked anywhere but at them but at last she rested her eyes on the young couple. The girl still hadn't let go of the man, and had her arms rested on the man's shoulders. She looked at Daria with a bewildered look on her face. He had one hand on the girl's cheek and the other one had been used moments ago to tickle the fair-headed girl. He looked up angrily at Daria.

As if a sledgehammer had landed on her, Daria realised who it was.

"Prince Jerrold," she croaked, her voice echoed around the hall.

"Blast it!"

* * *

**A/N:Yay! It's half term at last! I'm gonna try to update as often as I can, that's if I'm allowed to go on the computer (sisters, who needs them?) I'm updating this as I write this, so that's why it takes so long. Did you guys like this chapter, I thought it shouldn've been more detailed, but oh well. I had no idea what the chapter name should've been :( Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you!**

**Thanks to: li'l bling bling, brain-brat, iloveme2815 and...**

**chaos spirit:Thanks for the heads-up on all those mistakes. I think it's because I feel Christine and Eleanor are so similar, I get mixed up:- Hopefully, I won't do that again...**

**If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) **


	5. A Good Start

_5- **A Good Start**

* * *

_

"Guards!"

His voice was a deep baritone but Daria didn't have time to think about that as guards started pouring into the hall, through entrances that would otherwise have been left unnoticed.

Daria stood there dumbly as Jerrold; his arms empty of the girl who he now stood bravely in front of, gestured hurriedly to the figure cast in shadow above them.

He wondered why the unwelcome guest had not made a move; surely he must've had weapons. From such an obvious vantage he could murder the Prince of Kyrria _and_ the next in line.

Daria let out a short yell as two armoured men seized her by her upper arms. She fought them angrily; dismayed at the way she was being treated.

"It's a woman!" One guard retorted in his deep voice, lifting his visor.

"What a revelation," Daria said sarcastically. "Now let go of me this instance!" she snapped, resuming her unyielding fight.

Jerrold frowned. _A woman?_

"Bring her down here before me," Jerrold ordered, he exchanged frowns with the girl beside him.

Daria tried shaking off the guards but they were much stronger than her. Before she knew it, she was downstairs, standing in front of the Prince and his lover.

The guards let go of her and she stumbled slightly and then straightened herself. Now that she wasn't as far away, she could assess him. His hair was thick and black, falling messily onto the nape of his neck. His grey eyes were hard and cold; Daria shivered mentally. Stubble had begun sprouting onto his chin. In the back of her mind she realised he was a head taller than her. His lips were too full, she realised; they didn't belong on a man's face. He was wearing breeches and a white shirt, a sword was at his side.

"You do not bow before royalty?" He asked almost curiously, his eyes like knives.

Daria clenched her teeth, reminded of their last meeting.

'_Royalty? Ha! I'm surprised that crown is big enough to fit on your unworthy head," Daria snapped._

'_You know…you shouldn't be jealous that I took an interest in Lady Eleanor rather than you," Prince Jerrold drawled, that hateful smirk once again on his face._

'_I'm jealo-'_

'_No use denying it-'_

'_I'll kill myself the day I become jealous of you and Eleanor, _who_, I might add, doesn't even like you in the least.'_

Someone cleared their throat and Daria jumped, coming back to the present. The guards stood in a tight semi-circle around her, their swords drawn. Jerrold followed her gaze.

"You are all dismissed…I think I can handle one woman on my own." The guards laughed. Daria saw nothing funny about the situation. She fumed silently. She noticed that one guard remained, lurking in the shadows while the rest filed out. She smirked mentally.

"Helena. Leave."

The young girl behind him opened her mouth to protest.

"Now."

She pouted, but left quietly. Daria looked after her; Helena (if that was her _real_ name) positioned herself behind a coat of armour, looking on in interest.

Jerrold sized her up, his arms behind his back, before he started circling her. Her gown was heavily creased. Her hair was messy. She looked pale and it was obvious that she had been crying recently because her nose was runny.

"Do you have a name?"

He didn't remember her. After all he had done, he didn't remember her! Now, that was funny.

Daria laughed mirthlessly, though she was slightly nervous.

His forehead creased in confusion.

"I could have you hung," he growled threateningly.

"Lady Daria."

Daria saw something cross his face; maybe he did remember her after all.

"How informative. You do not have a surname I suppose?"

"Antranig. Lady Daria Antranig."

"Antranig. The name is familiar to me," he said quietly. He ran a hand through his long, dark hair.

Voices could be heard coming from outside. Daria, Jerrold and the solitary guard looked in the direction of the front doors. Servants let in a petite, slender woman who was talking rather loudly to her husband, who was no doubt, the King. The King was a large, round man. His face was slightly red and hairy. His beady black eyes were unfocused as he staggered in after his wife. The only reason why Daria had known he was the King was because of the crown that was perched precariously on his ginger head.

Daria felt quite overwhelmed. She remembered her manners and curtseyed as best she could (not that anyone noticed).

Jerrold, who had been standing beside her all this time, rolled his eyes at his parents, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jerrold. Jerrold, why are you standing out here in the hall?" The Queen asked. Her hair was strawberry blonde and fell in waves around her, her eyes had a faraway look in them.

"I found this intruder lurking around. We should question her. She could've been sent from any one of our enem-"

"What nonsense!" The Queen laughed. "She is a debutante, don't you remember, they were to arrive earlier today, look; you've frightened the poor little mite."

Daria was not frightened.

"You're Majesty. Your highness," Daria said respectively before turning away and making a quick (and possibly rude) exit.

---------

"…And then he went as far as to say that _I_ was an intruder. Imagine that. First he was being improper in public and then _questioning me_. The nerve of him! Lucky the Queen has some common sense otherwise I might have found myself in an _interrogation chamber_! You know, the Royal family is slightly…bananas. I mean, the King was absolutely-"

"Drunk. Yes, I think he's famous for it by now… Now that I think about it, Jerrold _is_ slightly cautious. But I suppose he has to be, he's the _Prince of Kyrria_. You don't know how many people want to kill him-"

"Me for one."

"Daria, don't talk like that. Anyway, Queen Esmeralda, I agree, is slightly…not there, but she's lovely once you get to know her… What made me laugh though Daria was when you said Jerrold has a _lover_ named _Helena_!"

"What's so funny about that? He's a dirty, little sc-"

"Really cousin, you're too behind on the times. _Helena_ is his _sister_," Christine smiled, but it dropped once Lucy tightened her corset an extra inch.

"Sister?"

"Well, half-sister. Jerrold's mother died after his birth and the King remarried, they had a daughter; Helena. Daria, please, you need to be a _bit _more attentive to current affairs."

Daria reddened. "I see…That's the reason she was so young and it's not my fault they're affectionate towards each other…Christine, you must not speak of this to anyone. I would _die_ if anyone knew of my ignorance."

Christine promised as she sucked in a breath as Lucy tied up the strings to her pale green gown.

"I can't believe you can't see the difference between sibling affection and a pair of lovers. It's laughable!"

Daria glared.

"Lucy?" She asked.

"Oh ma'am, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. You can count on me," she said, her eyes wide and a hand on her heart.

"I'm ready," Christine said finally looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, you look beautiful!"

Her hair had been curled and it fell in magnificent ringlets around her small, heart-shaped face. Kohl darkened the edges of her eyelids. Powder made the roses in her cheeks stand out. She was adorned with a small amount of jewellery around her neck and wrists.

"You do not look unsightly yourself," Christine said to Daria with a small smile.

Daria was wearing a simple dark blue gown.

"Come then. You don't want to be late on your first day," Daria said. An excitement mixed with nervousness churned in the pit of her stomach. The two girls exited the room quietly, following a Madam Blythe who led all the gathered debutantes down a set of wide staircases and into what she said was the North wing.

They entered a large room and sat down as they were told to. A hush settled over the large group. Daria, who sat at the front beside Christine, was suffocating from the smell of scents, soap and sweat.

"Ladies. I, as some of you may know am Madam Blythe," here she took a pause, as her hawk-like eyes skimmed over the attentive girls.

"These will be the four most _gruelling_ months of your life. You will be picked on and prodded, pulled into shape and pampered… Kyrria has the most accomplished women in the whole of this continent. They are social butterflies, they are respected ladies of the court, they are gentlewomen, they have strode ahead and you will be _damned_ if you do not do the same."

Daria gulped audibly. She had not been under Madam Blythe's tutelage. She had only come to the Presentation at Court the week after the season started. From what Eleanor had told her about the woman, Daria had counted herself lucky to have not met her. Madam Blythe was pacing the hall at a leisurely rate as she watched the nervous faces of the young girls.

"Do not come to me if you want a shoulder to cry on, do not come to me for advice and certainly don't expect me to be a _friend _or a _mother like figure,_" Madam Blythe finished quietly, spitting out the last phrase. She had no reason to shout, every one of the girls were listening to her closely.

Daria looked over Madam Blythe through her spectacles. Daria thought the middle-aged woman resembled a bird. Brownish red hair that was greying was knotted tightly at the nape of her neck. Her long nose was almost like a beak. Her small eyes glittered in the light. She was a short, plump woman with a large chest.

"You."

Daria jumped.

Everyone in the room looked in her direction.

Daria's face resembled a tomato.

There was an awfully long silence.

"When I address you I expect you to reply 'Yes Madam Blythe.' Is that clear?" Madam Blythe told the room at large, her voice curt.

"Yes Madam Blythe," Everyone chorused. Daria rolled her eyes at an over-enthusiastic mousy-haired girl who sat in the front row, centre. She was practically falling off her chair; she couldn't sit still.

Madam Blythe raised her eyebrows in Daria's direction.

"Yes Madam Blythe," Daria croaked.

"Now. Up here," Madam Blythe ordered.

Daria, who felt rather numb, got up and shuffled across to stand beside Madam Blythe. She felt self-conscious in front of all the girls. She looked to Christine for reassurance. Christine smiled concernedly.

"Recite the poem on _'Ladies Etiquette'," _Madam Blythe ordered.

Daria's mind was blank. _Ladies what?_

She looked from one expectant face to the next and felt the embarrassment creeping up on her. She didn't know any poems on 'etiquettes'!

"I- I don't know-"

"Stuttering," Madam Blythe interrupted, her nose pinched as she said the word. "Is _despicable_."

"I don't know the poem," Daria said quietly.

There were astounded gasps all round.

"You don't know the '_Ladies Etiquette'_?" Madam Blythe questioned, shock and horror filling her eyes.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No Madam Blythe."

Madam Blythe looked her over. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two, Madam Blythe," Daria answered obediently.

There was a silence. "Then what are you doing here?" The mousy-haired girl interrupted their conversation rather rudely.

"I'm here with my cousin," Daria murmured.

"Anyone can see that she's twenty-two, I mean look at those wrinkles," a girl said pompously from the back, and Daria had a nasty suspicion that it had been Porpentina (who'd kept quiet for a remarkably long time for someone so stuck-up).

"I see," Madam Blythe said, ignoring the background noise. "I do not seem to recall you from my class of four years ago."

Daria wondered if she remembered any of her past 'Ladies'.

"No, that's because I didn't come. Health reasons," Daria lied.

"Well you seem all well now. You are part of the class as of now."

Daria's worst nightmare had just come true.

"Sit," Madam Blythe instructed.

Daria sat.

"I suggest you learn the poem. It is _very_ important," Madam Blythe said as she gestured to another girl to stand and recite the poem.

"_To stand and walk like she owns the place,_

_To walk and talk at a natural pace…"_

Daria's mind wondered off. She came back to the present when chairs were being scraped against the wooden flooring.

"What's going on?" She asked Christine stupidly.

"Time to mingle," Christine replied.

All over the room, little groups of girls were conversing in high-pitched tones.

Daria didn't feel like mingling.

Christine pulled on her cousin's hand nervously.

"Come on now ladies. This will probably be the only time I'll allow you to make friends these four months. So hop to it," Madam Blythe said slapping Daria and Christinehard on the back.

* * *

**A/N:** **Abrupt ending? I had minor writer's block on this chapter. I really wanted the meeting between Jerrold and Daria to be special but it came out as nothing special (in my books at least). Sorry for the long wait, it was because of above mentioned writer's block. This chapter was longer though, is it any good? I'm hoping sooner or later I'm gonna edit the whole story throughout (that's a lotta chapter replacements!)**

**_Thanks to my wonderful (a little flattery never hurt anyone)reviewers:_**

**_li'l bling bling:_** **She was standing behind the grandfather clock and then it struck the hour and Jerrold and Helena looked up, and she was there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_bribeluga : _Funny? Are you sure you've got the right story? I don't do funny! Thanks!**

**_iloveme2815: _Thanks for reviewing:)**

**_Tami_:Thanks:)**

**_breathless74:_ Yes, he is!Thanks!**

**_Twist130:_ Thanks for reviewing.**

**If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) **


	6. Marsha

**6- Marsha **

* * *

"Everyone would like to catch the attention of the Prince _obviously_, but I know, and I have thought about this for a very long time that too many women trying to vie for the attention of the Prince will leave many broken-hearted ladies, though I know if I tried, I could have the Prince wrapped around my finger because let's be honest here, I'm the prettiest debutante here but I have decided, rather kindly might I add, to _not_ pursue the Prince like everyone else." 

"How kind," Daria said sarcastically.

"I just wish these other girls were as understanding as you. They take one look at me, not even talking to me to see if I'm horrible or not and judging me based on their jealousy of me. Really, it's not fair!"

"Well, life's not fair," Daria said monotonously.

"Life shouldn't be about…"

Daria blocked out the girl's squeaky, know-it-all voice; a speciality of hers.

The girl who was nattering on was that same over-enthusiastic mousy-haired girl who had nearly fallen off her chair before. Daria looked down at the girl through slanted eyes, waiting for a break so she could interrupt…and wait she did. She didn't even know the girl's name! Christine and she had stood alone while all the other debutantes formed groups. Daria had noticed (a little too late) this girl sidling up to them. Once she started talking, she didn't even think of stopping for breath, she could talk and talk…about anything and nothing at all.

"…It's about trust, friendship and loyalty. Not backstabbing friends who had held you in the deepest regards. Not when they need you-"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," Daria cut in, hoping she didn't sound rude, beside her; Christine gave a sigh of relief.

The girl stopped talking. Silence truly was golden. The girl looked lost for a moment and then said, still in her know-it-all voice:

"Marsha. Marsha Ludlow."

"How nice to meet you, I'm Daria."

"Christine," Christine said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, betrayal is the root of all problems in _my _book…"

Christine and Daria looked at each other helplessly as Marsha carried on clueless.

"Well look who we have here."

Daria and Christine spun around to face Porpentina and her ever-increasing number of cronies.

Christine blanched.

"Christine the baby and her sitter," Porpentina said loudly, no doubt wanting everyone to hear.

Daria sighed mentally, totally unaffected by Porpentina's childish taunts. She pulled Christine away from Porpentina's group of sidekicks wordlessly, not wanting to waste her breath.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you," Marsha cut in, pushing her way into the group. She looked up at Porpentina through flashing blue eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Porpentina questioned, sniffing contemptuously. "You're obviously well below me, so please don't associate yourself with me." Porpentina looked Marsha up and down coldly, before sniffing and flouncing off.

"Girls like that; those are the girls that think they're better than me, obviously jealous of me," Marsha proclaimed to Daria and Christine.

Christine frowned lightly before saying a quiet "Thanks."

"Oh my pleasure, my pleasure. Me and you…Christine was it? We have to stick together…all these other girls are _against_ us."

Daria smirked as Christine stumbled over her words.

"Well I…I suppose so…but-"

Madam Blythe clapped her hands curtly and all the debutantes except for Daria and Christine, gathered around her like she was going to hand out cookies.

"Good luck Christine, you've found yourself a best friend," Daria told Christine quietly, patting her on the back. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Please, no."

Madam Blythe's voice cut their conversation short.

"Now girls, every day this week you must come to this room for your lessons," Madam Blythe whispered, almost conspiratorially. "Remember, your presentation at Court and your first official ball are less than a week away!"

The girls squealed in excitement.

"Oh, I'm so nervous," Christine said, wringing her hands in frustration.

"Don't be," Daria said reassuringly as Madam Blythe waved the girls out of the room. "You're only going to be introduced to the most important people in the country," she said lightly.

Christine paled.

----------

"I think it was quite exciting really. This is preparation for the rest of my life," Christine said, nodding her head.

"Don't be so dramatic," Daria said. "I'm sure you've done all the things we're going to do with Madam Blythe before, in all those lessons you've been having for the past ten years."

Daria and Christine stopped in the hallway, between their two respective rooms.

"I don't think I'll come tomorrow Christine. First off, I'm sure Madam Blythe and I will not get along and two, it's boring."

"Oh, but you must," Christine said insistently. "Why else have you come if not to follow me wherever I go?"

Daria creases her forehead; sure her pride had been wounded by Christine's words.

The truth was that she felt embarrassed to take part in a class where every other student was younger than her.

"I'll see you at dinner," Daria said shortly and entered her own room.

"Oh Lady Daria, you've arrived!" Sienna said as Daria closed the door behind her.

"Yes, at last! Tomorrow I will pretend to be ill so as not to take part in the class, you'll have to help me Sienna."

"I din't know you were the sneaky type ma'am," Sienna said good-naturedly as she dusted the tabletops.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I happen to know that I will be ill tomorrow."

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Oh yes! A letter arrived for you this mornin' ma'am," Sienna said, scrabbling to pull out a small white letter.

Daria frowned curiously as she took the letter and sat down on her bed.

"Whoever would write to me?" She asked no one in particular, as she looked over the letter.

_Dear Daria, _

_You have not forgotten me already have you? I hope you and Christine are well. I am suffering from a blasted cold which has stopped me from taking my regular walks but Sir Peter has been ever so kind and has visited me _once_ already! Mama says he means something by it but I don't want to get my hopes up. _

_How is the Castle? Is it as beautiful as the last time I saw it? You've probably made many friends and have forgotten me already (though it's been less than a day!) Now you cannot say that I am a bad friend. Sir Peter says that you should come and visit me because I am ill and only real friends visit ill friends. Mama says he means something by that as well. Really, next time he's going to ask me if I'm alright and Mama's going to think he's proposed! A somewhat informative letter from your ill friend who has nothing better to do than write letters to everyone she knows. Write soon. _

_Love from_

_Eleanor_

Daria smiled at the letter, familiar warmth rose in her heart. She was slightly worried at the number of times Sir Peter had been mentioned in her letter. Daria hoped nothing would come of it. She sat down at her table and composed a letter to Eleanor, stopping shortly before dinner.

She waited in Christine's room for more than twenty minutes before said girl was ready to leave. Daria rubbed her hungry stomach.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Christine asked.

"I am more than sure," Daria said, not sure at all.

Daria marched down the stairs, dragging an out-of-breath Christine behind her.

"Slow down Daria, really, what's the rush?"

"My stomach," Daria glanced back at the girl and glowered before crashing into something round and almost soft.

Daria yelped as she crashed to the floor taking Christine with her.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Ladies. My apologies."

Daria looked up through blurry eyes, fixing her lopsided glasses.

She recognised the man as the short, plump man Lord Levin had introduced the day before.

He helped them both up and the girls stood for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He asked them both.

"No. Thank you for asking though," Daria said politely, slightly irritated that they were now going to be late for dinner. He, Freidman, if Daria remembered correctly, looked her over slowly with his probing green eyes. Daria wrapped her arms around her chest uncomfortably. It seemed an age before Christine said,

"You're…Freidman." Her voice cut through the silence.

"Yes. Lord Nathaniel Freidman. I am a…distant relation of the King," he said. He smiled at them both slightly, his intimidating eyes lingering on Daria. Daria smiled, turned red and looked away. She still felt his eyes on her as Christine thought it well to introduce herself.

"I am Lady Christine." She looked at Daria, waiting for her to say something but Daria looked determinedly down.

"And this is Lady Daria, my cousin."

"Oh? A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." His voice was quiet but Daria heard his words clearly. She turned even redder, a slight anger rising like bile in her throat.

_What's his game_, she thought.

She refrained from saying anything to him and said,

"Come Christine, we'd better go or we'll miss the best part of dinner." She tugged Christine after her as they walked away. Daria felt his gaze on her back. She turned back and caught his daunting gaze on her. She didn't miss the look in her eyes. It frightened her.

Once in the Main Dining Hall, she breathed a sigh of relief, but she could not forget the look on his face, she didn't think she ever would.

"Daria, what's the matter?" Christine asked concernedly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's…It's nothing…really."

"Christine! Daria! Over here!"

"Oh no," Daria and Christine said in unison as they turned to face a beaming Marsha.

"Come and sit with me, I insist, remember you did say we were friends now and that we'd have to stick together while there are girls jealous of us out there. Really, it's ridiculous the way…"

Daria sighed audibly, not that Marsha would ever notice. She hoped, if anything, that Marsha would be the diversion she needed to get Freidman out of her mind. So she and Christine sat and dined with Marsha as she prattled on and on and on…

* * *

**A/N:Hmm...Not my best I don't think. But I just wanted to get something (anything) out before school starts tomorrow (groans). I think those are all the main characters introduced, but there may be more as I'm making this up as I go along. Once again, I didn't know what to call the chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much:**

**_li'l bling bling: _Thanks**

**_cinnamon:_ You liked the twist! That's good:)**

**_Twist130: _Just because she's meant to follow Christine around, but that's not gonna happen. Daria's going in alone:)**

**_flammingirl: _I don't think they did say whether Eleanor hated Sir Peter, at least I don't think they did. Hmmm...I seriously have to read this book again, I got a memory like a seive.**

**_Li Hudson: _nervous This is my first story that I seriously want to complete so thanks for the compliments:) I hope I can live up to your expectations...**

**_Amber: _I'll try to...hopefully. It's hard trying to get the rightbalance of dialogue and description. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_CaptainFantastic:_ Thank you. I hope I can keep you interested. **

If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-)


	7. A Walk and a Talk

7-_** A Walk and a Talk **_

_**

* * *

**_

Daria sneezed.

"Bless you."

Daria sneezed again.

"Bless you."

Christine looked at her cousin with a worried frown etched on her face.

"Are you coming down with something?"

"Yes; most definitely," Daria nodded fervently.

"Well…won't you be able to come to the-"

"Most definitely not," Sienna interrupted, placing another coverlet over Daria, who was immersed in them already.

Christine hesitated, whilst asking herself where they had found such a rude servant.

"Don't worry Christine, it's only a lesson, I'm sure you don't need _me_ there. Anyway, what about all those friends you have, I'm sure they don't want me shadowing you. Go and have 'fun', by the way, that was you word, not mine. Your friend will be there. That _Marsha_…Now go," Daria said, her voice raspy.

Christine seemed on the verge of saying something before Sienna promptly ushered her out of the room.

"Oh Sienna, what am I to do? Don't you think it's ridiculous the way I'm lying to get out of Christine's classes?" Daria scowled into her pillow, her words barely decipherable. When Sienna didn't answer Daria faced the young, red-haired girl and questioned her again.

"It's ridiculous," Sienna affirmed bluntly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm even here?"

"Yes."

"I was forced to," Daria sighed. "I'd much rather be at home with a good book and a cup of tea."

"Well…you're 'ere now, make the most of it. Some people would kill to be in your place." Sienna drew the curtains to let in the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day!" Sienna nearly sung.

Daria groaned.

"Please don't."

"Up! Up you get!" Sienna ordered throwing back Daria's covers. Daria shivered.

"Come on ma'am, why don't you go out and take a walk, it'll be better than sittin' 'ere all day," Sienna said.

Daria considered it for a moment before she said,

"I suppose I should, I haven't ventured outside since I came here, it'll do me good to get some fresh air."

--------------

Daria's boots trudged through the mud as she made her way towards River Lucarno. It had rained in the night; weak sunlight fought through the mist that had gathered. She could see River Lucarno in the distance, its body of water shimmering slightly. She held her leather bag in her gloved hand. She had filled it with food, for Daria insisted on eating lunch outdoors though Sienna had exclaimed ''Ow can you picnic alone?'

It also contained writing paper and inks; she would sit in her secret place by the river side and wait for inspiration to hit her.

Her secret place, when she came to it at last, was screened off from the rest of the world. Tall weeping willows protected it from intruders. Daria quietly entered, shuffling past the overhanging branches. It was a small cut off piece of land, with overgrown grass that was wet with dew and a roof made by the intertwining trees throwing the natural enclosure into a dim light. Daria sat down at the edge of the river, not caring that her cloak would become muddy. Her view of River Lucarno was of a wide meander of which she sat at the head of, on the riverbank. Smiling fondly at the peaceful scenery, she pulled out writing paper. She dipped the tip of her quill into the inkpot and put quill to paper, before she realised she had no idea what to write. She sighed loudly. Why was it so hard? She had so many things she could write about…the weather, for instance.

'_The weather is'_

She stopped. No, that wouldn't do. What could she write about the weather? She didn't know how many pieces of paper she wasted with her ill attempts to write a poem, so in frustration Daria practised her handwriting. Eleanor said it was beautiful, but to Daria it was spidery and thin. She glared down at her handwriting, concentrating hard.

"Your handwriting is detestable."

Daria jumped.

It was Prince Jerrold.

Daria's heart was still beating hard, loudly, from fright as the Prince gestured to his palomino horse. It trotted closer, nudged the Prince and made its way to the river's edge to quench its thirst.

Daria stared at the pair for a moment.

She felt terribly stupid. She'd allowed the Prince to scare her and moreover, how was it that she didn't hear him _or_ his horse coming up behind her? She felt sad, yet angry; she wasn't the only one who knew about this place after all. It wasn't just hers anymore.

"How did you find this place?"

Daria gulped as nerves overtook her. She started rifling through her papers, gathering them and dropping them in an unorganised mess in her bag.

"I've always come here," she croaked.

He looked at her, his face blank, almost bored.

"You shouldn't be here. You're alone. It's not safe."

Daria was affronted; she stood up to her full height.

She seemed on the brink of saying something. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Why…You…I…where did you come from?" she at last burst out.

"Business," he said, shortly and then added with a smirk, "You wouldn't notice a buffalo charging at you until the last instance."

Daria decided to be the better person and ignored him. She sat down on a boulder, pulling out a sandwich from her bag. She hadn't noticed until now that the Sun was high in the sky, the trees blocked most of the sunlight out.

"Weren't you going?"

Daria huffed. She realised how disrespectful she was being, huffing in front of a Prince! Really.

"No, Your Highness, I only just arrived," she lied, promptly biting into her sandwich.

---------

Daria watched with narrowed eyes as the Prince splashed water over his face and hair. She blushed and looked away as the water poured down his shirt, sticking to his skin. She bit into her apple. He was so handsome. It was a fact, nothing else. It-he made her feel so ugly. It'd been almost an hour and he was still there. When would he leave? He hadn't even been invited; didn't his parents teach him any manners?

He looked at her from his spot. Daria looked at the Sun pointedly, hoping he'd take the hint.

"I remember you," he proclaimed shortly as he mounted his horse.

Daria stood up, glaring.

He suddenly smiled. Daria was shocked.

"You were that jealous girl. The one I tripped over." He ran a hand through his messy hair, almost proudly.

"Yes, that girl," Daria said sarcastically, rolling her eyes behind her spectacles as she took another bite.

He was holding the reins of his horse, but he didn't move to leave.

"Weren't you leaving?" She asked bluntly.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked, imitating her tone.

They stared at each other in silence, either one not willing to break the gaze, knowing which ever did would be the weaker one.

"No."

He sighed. "How much do you eat?"

Daria gasped.

"Why you little-"

"I didn't mean it like that."

Daria glared, stepping closer. She realised the apple was held innocently in her hand. A plan began to form. She smirked evilly, her eyes glinting. Jerrold looked nervously at her, gulping.

-----------

"…And don't come back!" Daria yelled as she loped after Jerrold and his horse. She sighed and fell happily onto the ground, a smile on her face. She couldn't believe the nerve of her, striking the Prince with her half-eaten apple! It would be a story she would retell for years to come. It wasn't her fault, she concluded, after a sudden guilt overtook her. Maybe she shouldn't have pelted him. No, she thought, he was the one who had commented on her weight, however sneakily.

Lying down contentedly in the long grass, a distance away from River Lucarno, Daria smiled up at the now clear sky.

A shadow passed over her.

She groaned. "Why are you back?" She asked.

"Only because it's not safe. I wouldn't want you to get lost now," he said, though Daria knew very well he wished otherwise.

"I'm capable of finding my own way back thank you very much."

He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest.

Daria growled under her breath, sighed in defeated and decided to return to the castle. With any luck she'd return in time for a late lunch with Christine, she wondered what the Prince would say about that if he knew.

She marched back to the castle, her bag much lighter.

"Taking my advice?" He asked.

Daria snorted.

"You wish."

They walked in silence.

He whistled.

"Don't worry, it wasn't aimed at you." He smirked.

His horse appeared; he'd been hidden behind some trees.

"You're such a pest," Daria stated.

"Stop it, you're hurting his feelings." Jerrold patted his horse comfortingly.

"Not very gentleman-like of you, letting me walk when you're astride a horse."

He pretended to ignore her.

Daria slowed down and so did Jerrold.

Daria speeded up and Jerrold followed.

"Stop it!"

"No."

"You're childish."

"I aim to please."

"Daria! There you are," Christine yelled from a distance. They had nearly reached the castle.

"Is that…Christine?" Jerrold asked, shielding the Sun from his eyes.

Daria didn't miss the small smile on his face.

Jerrold didn't wait for her reply but galloped off on his horse. _How rude!_

When she at last reached them, she found them conversing quite easily with each other. They hadn't even noticed her arrival.

"Hello," she said, not that anyone noticed. She suddenly felt like a third wheel.

Christine laughed. "Oh Jerrold, it's so good to see you. That Ball left people gossiping for _days_!" Christine said with a smile in her voice.

"Whatever about? We only danced thrice," Jerrold said though he didn't seem to mind.

"Thrice too many," Christine giggled, twirling a lock of her golden hair flirtatiously. Daria laughed inwardly. She wondered if Christine even knew what she was doing, whether it was intentional.

"Well next time we will dance _four_ times, give everyone something more to gossip about."

"Oh Jerrold!" Christine proclaimed with a sigh, "You're so…"

Daria walked away, not up to feeling like the third wheel for a moment longer.

----------

Except for the sudden excited buzz for the coming Presentation Ball, the first week passed uneventfully. Daria had explored the castle (…and had become lost) but had found her way back with the help of passing servants. The place was massive; she didn't even think she'd seen everything yet.

Her mother still had not written to her, but Daria ignored the hurt that welled up in her. Christine spent the best part of the week looking over the gown she would wear to the Ball. Daria thought she'd never seen her happier. She spent large amounts of time cooped up in her latest discovery; the library.

It was the one place no one seemed to enter. Dusty volumes lined the shelves in neat lines. It was a cold room; Daria would sit by the fire immersed in books she'd never even heard of before, of places she'd never heard of, of people she'd never heard of before. If she could spend her entire stay in this fashion, she would be happy. But that wasn't to be.

On the sixth day Daria heard the resounding sound of heels.

"Thought I'd find you here, Christine, that pet, said as much," Madam Blythe stated as she took a seat in an armchair by the fire.

Daria remained quiet. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Wouldn't you like to know why I'm here?" she asked.

"Yes," Daria said and then added quickly, "Madam Blythe."

Daria thought she saw a flicker of a smile.

"I've come to discover why you have not been attending class after I said you would." Her voice was tight, strict. Maybe Daria had imagined that smile.

"I-I've been busy."

"Busy? Busy! No one can be too busy for _my_ classes," she sighed. "Seeing as you've missed some important lessons, I won't _make_ you come to the Ball, but I will have to make you come to my lessons, they are most important."

"I fear I'm too old for these lessons," Daria said quietly.

"What? What nonsense child, no one can be too old for lessons on how to become civilised. No, don't even _think_ of arguing Daria, I'll see you soon," Madam Blythe said as she strutted away and out of the library.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long, I never knew year 10 could be so demanding. Anyway, I reread 'Ella Enchanted' and have found a mistake: Ella says her mother was sixteen when she married!...Oh well, I can't change it now :( Was this chapter boring? I've been writing all day, it feels boring to me.**

**Thanks to: **

**CaptainFantastic: Thanks for the compliments, you're truly fantastic!**

**flammingirl: Thanks for reviewing! Not sure what direction this is going in.**

**pearlwalrus: Thanks! Yeh, I'll try to explain that more later on.**

**Sapsparrow: Here's your update:)**

**ra-chan: Thanks! **

If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-)


	8. The Presentation Ball

8_- **The Presentation Ball**_

* * *

A large group of girls filled the long hallway outside of the main ballroom. The atmosphere was excited, a buzzing nervousness. Among all this, Christine paced the hallway; nervous.

"Calm down, it's not that bad," Daria said, trying to soothe her tense cousin.

Christine stopped, spun around to face her, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"All right. Maybe _that_ bad…but once you start talking, as I'm sure you will, you'll forget all these nerves."

Christine breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She squeezed Daria's arm tightly and said, "Oh Daria! I'm so glad you're coming with me. You don't know how much this means to me!"

Daria growled inwardly. How had she gotten herself into this knot again? Oh yes, Christine had asked. Nicely. And she had been pestering her for a good part of the day before. Daria had always known she was too soft. The sad fact was that, try as she might, she could not change. She was a doormat, to put it bluntly.

"Well, it doesn't matter really. I mean, it's not going to be that difficult is it? All we're going to do is go in there, talk for a few minutes and you two will dance and then we'll leave."

Christine snickered.

"You make it sound like we're going to war," Marsha said from her spot on the other side of Daria.

Christine's hands were balled now. "This dress makes me look like vomit!"

"It does not!" Daria exclaimed, highly affronted. She had been the one to pick out the gown. Christine had been too nervous to pick out a gown from the wide selection her seamstresses had made, so it had been left to Daria. The gown was a light green that was low-cut and had delicate diamond-encrusted flowers dotted around. Simple yet elegant. A diamond chain encircled Christine's neck.

"I honestly don't know why you're so bothered," Daria said, folding her arms over her chest. "I thought you didn't like the Prince in that way but by the way you're acting…"

"Is it so wrong to want to make a good impression?" Christine asked snappishly.

Her question was left unanswered because a trumpet sounded.

All the young girls in the hallway gave a collective gasp.

Daria blanched. "It can't be time! It's barely nine o'clock!"

Christine put a hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint.

Marsha fanned herself calmly.

"Move along Christine. Come what may, we will stick together and prevail," Marsha said in her know-it-all voice. Marsha looked stunning in a white satin gown that tapered at the hips and then flared out. Her hair had been curled and gleamed in the gentle light that poured in from the outside.

"Oh do be quiet," Christine muttered, fretting over herself. Daria sniggered at her cousin's antics. A line had formed and was slowly, but somehow too quickly, moving towards the double doors that led into the ballroom.

Daria could hear the herald announcing the debutantes as they entered a formal gathering for the first time in their lives. Christine and Daria both tugged on her arms and pulled her forward. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"The Lady Christine Mauva Ellios, daughter of Lord Jeffrey Gordon Ellios and the Lady Henrietta Sharona Ellios!"

Daria saw Christine smile radiantly from the corner of her eye. Daria was not announced. The duo descended the stairs together while Marsha waited for the herald to announce her. It felt like history was repeating itself. She thought to four years back, to when she had walked down these same steps and onto that ballroom floor. Only she hadn't gotten there without the embarrassment of being tripped over; by the Prince no less. Daria could safely say that he was the most childish person she had ever met and she knew he had not changed.

The ballroom was gleaming and white. The chandeliers emitted a gentle, yellow light. The room had been aired out the smell of flowers wafted into her nose. Daria smiled slightly in awe of it all, feeling sorry for all the effort the servants must have went through to have made tonight perfect. Daria looked over the crowd that was on the ballroom floor, watching the debutantes descend. She felt self-conscious and removed her gaze to the floor. The journey down the steps was taking rather long in Daria's opinion but Christine seemed to want to take all the time in the world. Daria's eyes were drawn across at the thrones on the dais on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes met Jerrold's. She blinked. No, he must've been looking at Christine. She thought she saw a smirk on his hateful face, but brushed the thought away. She must've been seeing things; he was all the way across the room!

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Christine asked quietly, a relieved smile on her glowing face.

"And you were the one making it out to be our death day," Daria answered.

Christine was saved from replying as a group of ladies glided over. They immediately started a conversation with Christine and Daria found herself left out. It was nothing new. Why did she insist upon torturing herself like this? Was it so hard to refuse Christine?

Yes.

She pushed herself out of the group that was fast closing in and left Christine to the mercy of the sharks as they asked her questions like "My son lost his wife to a horrid illness. Do you know of any young lady who would want to make my son happy again?" How blunt could they get? She found Marsha standing around close by with a blank look on her face.

"Not your type of ball either?" Daria asked her before Marsha was asked to dance by a handsome young man and she answered delightedly in the affirmative.

Daria sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She had that awful feeling that she was being watched. She brushed it off; sure she was being paranoid and marched off to the drinks table and stood around looking like a lost sheep. Christine was surrounded by such a large group that Daria could not see her. She brushed down her pale blue gown idly and smoothed her dark hair down for lack of anything better to do. Christine had chosen it; she had yelled profusely at the choice Daria had made for her but would not change it to something she liked better because she claimed it would be too rude. She had then gone on to pick out a gown just as plain for her cousin, but Daria loved it, much to the annoyance of Christine.

Daria was not thirsty but when she saw none other than Freidman strutting over to her and realised she had no means of escape that would not seem rude, her stomach did a horrible lurch and she downed a glass of wine.

"Lady Daria, how nice to see you again. As usual, you look beautiful," he said smoothly. His green eyes gleamed as they looked over her and Daria coughed, uneasily. His aging hair had been oiled and slicked back, _to cover the bald patches, no doubt_. Daria smacked herself mentally for thinking such horrible thoughts. She was not sure how to take all these compliments, most of which she was sure were lies.

_With a smile and a thank you, you're too kind… _Madam Blythe's words filtered into her train of thought. Daria didn't even remember learning such words.

She smiled, not caring how false it looked. "Thank you, you're too kind." Again Daria felt his probing eyes on her like before, it was like he could see right through her. She hated those eyes. They saw too much.

"Not at all, not at all…" He said with his silky smooth voice. He shook his head and they were left in an awkward silence.

Daria scanned him. He was dressed in rich velvet britches and a silk shirt, his belly protruding.

The orchestra started up for the first time that night.

"Lady Daria, would you give me the great pleasure of accepting me for this dance?" He held out an arm.

Daria hesitated; he did, after all, only come up to somewhere below her shoulders. Wouldn't that look slightly strange?

"Of course," she said. The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she'd even thought of saying them.

He led her to the floor where other couples were dotted about. She spotted Christine not too far away, with the Prince. They were speaking, with love-sick expressions on their faces. She wondered how long it would take for them to realise that they were in love with each other.

Freidman pressed his hand against hers and Daria grimaced slightly as she felt his sweaty hand under her cool one. And she had been right about the fact that they would look an odd couple, for Freidman barely came up to her shoulders and Daria was disgusted with where his eyes lingered while they danced.

"I hear your father is deceased, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," he said. He didn't sound too sorry. Daria's heart clenched.

Daria nodded gravely. The steps to this dance were difficult and it was taking her utmost attention. She could not remember the last time she had practised her steps.

"How did he die, may I ask?"

Daria hated it when people asked if they could ask, hadn't they already asked by asking if they could ask?

"It is quite all right to ask. It was an illness; it took him from us very suddenly," Daria said quietly, tears misting over her eyes.

"I've upset you," he said, watching her carefully. "It was wrong of me to bring up the subject."

"I'm quite all right," Daria said, not blinking so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"Let us speak of happier things," he said, and Daria wondered when the dance would end, it seemed to go on for hours.

"I understand you like to read books." Daria wondered _where_ and from _whom_ he had heard all these things about her. "I have first edition copies of the _Ellman Quartet_," he said.

Daria didn't let the excitement show on her face at his words but asked instead,

"You do not disapprove of women reading books?"

"I do not. But I would disapprove of you if you did not read them once I loan them to you for a time."

Daria wondered what he wanted. He didn't seem like the type of man who would like women _reading_. But she had heard of how excellently-written those books were so it wouldn't hurt to get her hands on them.

"Then who am I to refuse?" Daria said finally, but she couldn't help the niggling sensation in the back of her mind.

-

Five dances later, and with very sore feet Daria sat down on a cushioned seat in a corner. Try as she might, it had been a monstrous task trying to get rid of Freidman. That man would not take 'no' far an answer; it was only when she claimed that she could feel her feet blistering did he let her go. Daria was partly flattered for his interest in her but a greater part of her was annoyed and frustrated as his clinginess. She had realised as soon as he asked her to dance for the third time that people were starting to talk.

"Punch?" A hand laden with a glass of punch appeared before her.

"Thank you," she said, even though it had been Prince Jerrold who offered it. Daria gulped the icy cool drink down, it seemed ages since the wine. She sighed and brushed some hair away from her face. Jerrold sat down at a seat beside her. She felt his gaze on her and she raised her eyes to meet his laughing one defiantly. She laughed mentally; he hadn't really made an effort for the ball, his usual messy hair had been left uncombed, his breeches were a deep blue and creased, his silk shirt was the purest black, nothing special. She felt sorry for those debutantes who had spent all day getting ready for _this_.

"You and Lord Freidman make quite the couple," Jerrold said, the laughter was evident in his voice.

Daria glared. "If you're just here to make fun, of your _own_ subjects no less, I suggest you leave." It was his immaturity that got on her nerves. And anyway, what did he mean by _couple_? Not in his wildest dreams.

He laughed and it grated on Daria's nerves. "I wasn't being serious…" He thought for a moment. "Come, dance with me."

He held out his hand. Daria's mind went blank…and then questions engulfed her. Why was he asking her? Where was Freidman when she needed him? Where had Christine disappeared to?

"No," she answered finally, quietly. Were you allowed to say 'no' to the Prince?

He smirked, his eyes flashing, before saying "Don't be a spoilsport," and hauling her from her seat.

Her breath caught when she felt her hand slip into his warm, strong one, she suddenly felt very warm. They somehow ended up in the centre of the ballroom floor and for the first time Daria was aware of the music; it was soft and slow; most inconvenient.

There were only a few other couples on the ballroom floor. Jerrold was standing far too close, and he seemed to know she didn't appreciate it because he didn't move away. The music was torturously slow. She looked up into Jerrold's grey eyes and was shocked to see the pain registered on his face.

"Can you stop stepping on my toes?" He asked in exasperation, breaking the daze Daria had been in.

"What? Oh, sorry," she said. She moved a few steps back.

"You know, my arms aren't that long," he said.

Daria huffed. "Then why don't you move?"

"Because you're the one stepping on my toes." She hated the fact that he had an answer for everything.

Daria remained silent for a few minutes, trying her hardest to imagine Jerrold was someone else, anyone else. That at least, would make the situation a little easier.

"Why are you dancing with me anyway, your highness?" she said at last.

This was the first time, and would probably be the last.

He shrugged. "Christine asked," he said simply, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. Did he take pleasure from her discomfort?

"Oh," Daria murmured, trying to sound nonchalant. She ignored the feeling of disappointment that rose to the surface at his words. Why would she be disappointed? It was nothing…but why hadn't she thought of this earlier, why else would he ask her to dance? As usual, she thought too much of herself and then had to be pulled sharply back to reality.

Christine was standing on the sidelines, smiling and talking to a couple of women. She was watching them surreptitiously and Daria suddenly felt sick. She was sick of all of this, why should she dance with the Prince out of her cousin's pity? It made her feel small and worthless. Why should she dance at all? She could feel it from every direction, people watching her, looking at her and at her leg, that thing that set her apart from the rest of the crowd. What had made her think that coming here would've been any different from any other time? Of course it wouldn't be. People never changed. She looked up at Jerrold and blinked as she noted him gazing at someone over her head. She didn't need to guess at who it was. Christine. When he returned his gaze back to her, he smiled. Daria turned her face away. Her eyes flickered around the room and landed on Freidman. His face was a deep, angry red and he seemed occupied in thought. He was standing near an exit into a hallway rarely used; he looked around apprehensively before backing out of the ballroom. Daria's curiosity was peaked. Where was he going? As soon as the dance came to an end, which in Daria's opinion took gut-wrenchingly long, she pulled away from the Prince, bobbed a curtsey; ignored the Prince as he called after her, dodged out of the way as she noticed Marsha making her way toward her and surreptitiously followed the route that Freidman had taken.

The hall was empty; Freidman was nowhere to be seen. Daria's eyebrows furrowed, but with one last look back at the ballroom she made her way deeper into the hall, trying to guess what route he might have taken. The hall forked off a few seconds later and Daria hesitated, unsure. A voice in her head told her to turn back, that none of this could come to any good, but she brushed it off. A distant murmur caught her attention and Daria's feet seemed to have a life of their own, they lead her nearer and nearer to the murmur. Her feet moved slowly; cautiously, they were soundless on the thick carpet; she ran her fingers over the walls as she passed by.

"I told you not to come…" Freidman's angry hiss made Daria stop, frozen in her tracks. He was close by.

"Cestmir's getting impatient. He wants to know when," another voice said. It was quiet yet commanding. A chill ran up Daria's spine. If only she would lean over slightly and peer around the corner…But fear, or maybe even cowardice stopped her.

"As soon as the plan comes into play, that's when," Freidman said coolly, with finality.

Her heart pounding, Daria took a step back; sure she was going to be caught.

"…I'd better leave now, people will become suspicious…Make sure the next time Cestmir becomes impatient, it isn't on the night of a ball…"

Daria didn't hear the rest because she had turned around and rushed as quietly as she could back to the safety and comfort she never knew the ball could offer.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know everyone hates me for the long delay. I'm disappointed in myself aswell. I hate it when someone doesn't update for a long time, and I've done just that. Worse still, is that I made a promise that I would update and I broke it :-(, this is about three weeks out:( So my apologies, but please forgive me. It was a case of writer's block and...laziness...Sorry...

**Thanks to:**

_LDS-BLONDE, third class leper, ra-chan, Lady Emma, JustWriter2 (You know what? I don't know the answers to half your questions, but i will try to answer them in future chapters:), hiphop diva (loved the long review:)**and** SAPSPARROW13 (soooo sorry! forgive me!)...for your comments!_

**If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) (even if it wasTHAT bad...)**


	9. Just Friends

**9- _Just Friends__

* * *

_**

November faded slowly into December, the days were becoming shorter and the sky darkened. Many a time Daria found herself curled up in the Palace's great library with a good book and the fire crackling merrily before her, casting huge shadows on the walls and stacked shelves. Usually, she could lose herself in a book, become intrigued with its intricate plot, and forget everything that was happening around her. But for the past few weeks, her mind was consumed with thoughts of the few whispered sentences she had heard at the Presentation Ball. What did it mean? Who was Freidman really, and what was it that he was hiding? What was this 'plan'? Could they be in danger? Thoughts like these consumed her mind, it was, she thought, eating her up. She had confided all her worries to Marsha, who brushed off her concerns as paranoia, and to Eleanor through a long-winded letter and now impatiently awaited her reply.

Since Christine's coming-out ball, the debutante had been bombarded with gifts; flowers mostly and invitations to any and every occasion, be it a ball or a garden party. Daria was not surprised by the level of admirers that called for Christine, yet she couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. Christine, pleasantly surprised by the interest in her, seemed to ignore everyone else and spent an awful amount of time in the company of the Prince and his sister, earning the jealousy and envy of the entire palace. Daria saw nothing to be jealous about, she was rather happy for Christine. It seemed, if things went according to plan, that Christine and the Prince would be engaged by the end of the year. Daria anticipated it yet feared it. Things would be different once they were married. Everything would change.

The creaking of the library doors pulled her from her reverie and Daria looked up but her forehead creased in annoyance as a bookcase blocked her view of the doors and who had entered. She sighed and turned her attention back to her forgotten book.

"Lady Daria, how do you do?" His silky, smooth voice sent a chilling shiver up her spine. Her eyes flew up to his and their gazes locked for an instance before Daria stood and curtsied shortly.

"Lord Freidman," she replied, with a curt nod. Her hands, clasped in front of her, started to sweat but she didn't wipe them, lest he realised she was nervous. Her eyes trailed to the books he carried in his arms.

"I've fulfilled my promise to you, better late than never, as they say," he chuckled, with his deep, chilling voice. He dropped the books on the sturdy table before the fireplace and Daria, who had only now remembered his promise, mumbled a thank you very much, you're too kind. Hands in pockets, Freidman assessed her, his green eyes boring into her.

"Are you sure you are well? You look pale, child," he noted. Daria growled inwardly at being referred to as a 'child', she was nothing of the sort! How could she tell him what was on her mind, when it was he who perplexed her so much?

"Please sit, Lady Daria, it would do you some good, I'm sure," he waved her into a seat and sat close by, the leaping, licking flames of the fire reflected in his stony eyes. It made him look strange.

"How did you know where to find me?" Daria asked, the question rolling off her tongue before she could stop it. She was filled with questions. This man was a puzzle. And she was determined to solve it.

A small smile curved the edges of his pale, white lips and he responded at once,

"Your friend Lady Marsha was kind enough to fill me in with knowledge of your whereabouts."

Silence.

"Oh." Daria brushed some hair back that had fallen from her neat bun.

He smiled at her, before standing and pacing slowly before the fire.

"How does your cousin, Lady Christine, and the Prince fair?"

Perhaps it was an ordinary question, maybe a little too nosy but it was something in the way he had said it that Daria didn't like. She was naturally a very guarded person, but Friedman made her even more so.

"They…my cousin is in good health. As to the Prince's health, I would not know."

"Come now," he said, leaning against the fireplace, and running a short, fat hand through his silvery-grey hair. "You and I both know what I meant." When Daria didn't reply to this but only raised an eyebrow, he gave a deep sigh and continued, "The whole Palace is awaiting their engagement. Kyrria is filled with talk of change, revolution, wondering whether this means if King Silas will be abdicating soon. Wondering whether Prince Jerrold could ever be the King his drunkard of a father never was."

Daria soaked this all in. "And what do you think?" From her seat in an armchair, shadows leapt across the floor, Freidman's huge shadow loomed behind him, terrifying and dark.

He laughed; a deep, cold laugh that she was becoming accustomed to. He walked towards her slowly; a confident saunter and circled behind her chair. Daria's heartbeat quickened. Snaking his head around, he whispered, barely audible in her ear,

"What I think would be treachery." And then he was leaving and Daria stared after him, numb and not sure of what she had heard.

"Return the books whenever you wish," he threw carelessly over his shoulder before the doors shut firmly behind him. And Daria, filled with more questions than ever, gathered the books and left the library; in search of Christine.

-

"Would you like to accompany Jerrold and I on a picnic?" Christine asked shyly, her cheeks flushed red. She twisted a golden curl around her finger.

"Oh," Daria murmured, caught off guard. Instantly excuses popped up to the forefront of her brain. "You seem to be spending rather a lot of time with him lately," Daria said absently. Christine opened her mouth to retort, her crystal blue eyes wide.

"All I'm saying," said Daria, raising a hand "Is for you to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt. Becoming the wife of a Prince is a serious business."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Oh now you're just being silly! How many times must I tell you that Jerrold and I are _just friends_? Rather good friends, I admit, but still." Christine rose from her seat and walked away with a spring in her step and an almost secretive smile on her face.

It didn't fool Daria. She wasn't clueless. "We're leaving right this minute, I suppose. We wouldn't want to keep dear Jerrold waiting, now would we?" She added, "And, my dear cousin, you can't just be _friends_ with someone of the opposite gender." Daria's words stopped Christine in her tracks. She turned around slowly with a quizzical expression on her pale face.

"You mean you _are_ coming?" she asked, ignoring the latter statement.

She was only going for Christine's safety, nothing else. If she got into trouble, it would be on Daria's head.

"I'm glad to see you're so happy about it," Daria replied sarcastically, getting up from her seat by the window and casting her eyes around the room for her bonnet. "Why? Are you disappointed you won't have some time alone with Jerrold?" Daria teased, though her face was serious.

Christine scoffed, flicking her golden hair back and smoothing down her pink gown. "Of course not! It'll be fantastic that you're coming along. Come now, we don't want to be late."

Christine held the door open and Daria groaned mentally. What had she let herself in for?

-

It was not that she hated Jerrold. No, maybe that was too strong a word for what she felt. It was more that she disliked him…very much. Maybe it was the way that he was so full of himself that got on her nerves. Or that loathsome smirk on his face that did it, but Daria knew, as she sat across from her cousin and the Prince as they fed each other strawberries, that she would never _like_ him (curse the day when and if they were related), she could barely manage being courteous to him. The glare on her face said that much.

"Don't you like my brother?"

Daria flinched.

Helena sat beside her on the soft, silken blanket and looked at her through innocent blue eyes, her strawberry blonde hair framing her soft, elegant features. Daria smiled politely at the younger girl, colouring slightly, embarrassed of the first time they had met-well, seen each other.

She said, "Of course I do!" So it was a lie, but who didn't lie once or twice to save their head, in Daria's case it would've been in the literal sense if she'd told the truth.

"Oh good, I couldn't bear it if you didn't like him. Jerrold is my…hero," she explained in her soft, quiet voice. Daria frowned slightly before glancing at Christine and him. Why would he be her hero? Maybe hero was an exaggeration. Maybe she was only saying that for talk.

"I am awfully looking forward to the Winter Ball." Christine cut into her thoughts with an excited sigh. Daria snorted loudly, Helena smiled slightly at Daria's rude action and Jerrold chuckled-not at Daria but Christine.

"We have weeks to go yet," he said, taking a huge bite of apple pie.

"I assume then that you have decided on what you're going to wear?" Daria asked sarcastically, looking at him in distaste. He assessed her profile briefly; Daria had never felt more peeved in her life. "I'll always look better in my choice of clothing than you ever will." Daria glowered. Who did he think he was? Yes, the Prince, but apart from that? He had _no_ right insulting her like that. She looked to Christine for help, but she was lost in a mindless discussion with Helena about the coming Ball. It irritated her to no end- ball after miserable ball. Jerrold smirked when he didn't receive a retort, showing off those annoying pearly whites. He picked up a few pears and an orange and started juggling them, already bored with the topic that his sister and Christine were discussing. Daria sat, back stiff and straight, as he showed off. She narrowed her eyes at him from behind her glasses and looked away. She turned her attentions to her surroundings, tightening her thick shawl around her shoulders. They were outside, picnicking beside a shallow lake; the Palace just in view. They had hoped to catch the last rays of warmth autumn offered before the cold and dead season of winter set in. Whose idea had it been? It'd been a bad one. Daria's teeth chattered in the cold. Helena's exuberant cheers at Jerrold's antics brought Daria back to her senses. Helena's gentle clapping with her gloved hands amused Daria; it was obvious that she'd been taught how to clap 'correctly'. Jerrold was counting his number of juggles under his breath and he reached forty-eight before he failed to catch a pear. And they were getting excited over that?

"Oh," Christine said at his failure. "You're very good at it."

"A very good score indeed Jerrold. No one could beat you," Helena said, smiling proudly at her brother.

Daria, sick of all the flattery and bright smiles, scowled and snatched the fruit from his hands. Jerrold frowned, probably remembering the last time he, Daria and a piece of fruit had come into contact with each other. Daria smiled knowingly.

"If I beat his Highness's score, then…" Then what? She didn't want anything. She would be content in the knowledge that someone could beat _perfect, precious Jerrold_. That was all she needed.

So with her cousin and royalty's eyes on her, she started.

It was easy; nothing to it really. The fruit soared through the air, landing nimbly back into her grasping hands. Her eyes were round, wide and alert. She would not fail. It sounded silly. They were competing over juggling. But Daria was determined to outshine his Royal-Pain-In-The-Neck. She, unlike Jerrold, was not being cheered on. Helena sat, daintily eating a scone. Christine was nattering away, though she watched Daria's progress avidly.

Jerrold remained stony-faced as Daria juggled and snatched the fruit out of the air when she'd reached forty-nine.

"Bravo!" Helena yelled.

Smiling smugly, Daria turned to her, ignoring Jerrold's sour face. "Do you want a go, Your Highness?"

"I couldn't possibly," Helena said. "I don't know how." She sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, give it here," Jerrold pulled the fruit from Daria's hands roughly and with a glare from Daria, he started, and the whole sorry process began again much to Christine's annoyance and Daria's vexation. Helena clapped and Daria groaned, glaring at her rival.

-

Rubbing her gloved hands together, Daria took a brief pause before turning the page of the book she was reading. It was most interesting; about dragons, fiends and fairies. Daria, though she was more than two and twenty years old could never, and hoped would never lose the excitement she developed once picking up a book. Books, she thought, were what the stars had been to her father; the love of her life. She was reading aloud to the Princess, her voice shaking slightly at the emotional scene unfolding before her, _'…And Jadien looked on in despair as Soas took off, his deep black wings melting into the air that caressed Jadien's raven locks…' _when out of nowhere, a hand snatched her near-finished book and flicked through it.

"What is this _rubbish_ you're reading to my sister?" Jerrold yelled, his stony grey eyes narrowed as he scanned the contents of the book.

Daria stood up, though it barely made a difference as Jerrold towered over her. She tried to snatch the book out of his hands but he'd been expecting it and moved the book away, just out of her reach. She growled and made another attempt to snatch it from him, to no avail. Jerrold laughed. Daria stopped, angry but realising she wouldn't win this one and stood with her arms crossed and eyes flashing.

"Brother, please don't be a tease," Helena said diplomatically, "We've nearly finished."

"I don't want her filling your head with nonsense," Jerrold said firmly.

Helena stood. "As if it isn't already!" Jerrold looked surprised and Helena elaborated, it was only then that Daria noticed Christine, Marsha and Lord Morgan Levin trailing towards them, deep in their own conversations. Lord Levin, much like Prince Jerrold was donned in a white shirt and breeches, but for some unanswered reason Daria's heart sped up and she was quite sure she was colouring. What was wrong with her? Was she coming down with something? Lord Levin looked up suddenly and caught her staring; their gazes locked before Daria heard her name mentioned, jumped and turned back to the problem in hand.

"…Daria doesn't even knit, paint or learn how to sit, I don't see why I-"

"Then _Daria_ is worse off." He glared at her here. "And you are the Princess of Kyrria and are _expected_ to know; your husband expects-"

Someone coughed and Jerrold stopped, seeming to remember that they weren't alone. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Lord Levin…" Helena said in surprise, blushing prettily.

"How do you do your highness?" he asked courteously, the dashing smile on his face making Daria's heart miss a beat. She watched as they exchanged greetings, Jerrold watching the pair closely, before Lord Levin turned towards Daria.

"I don't believe we've met. Lord Morgan Levin," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Before Daria could speak, Jerrold cut in, "This is Lady Daria Antranig."

A secret; hidden look passed between the Prince and Lord Levin before Lord Levin smiled mischievously.

"Ah! The lady I've heard so much about," he said and Daria frowned inwardly.

"All good things I hope," she said, her eyes flickering towards Jerrold.

"We'll not go into th-"

"Morgan and I were going to have our game of jousting now, anyone want to come and cheer me on?" Jerrold interrupted.

"As if you need it," Lord Levin rolled his eyes, extending his arm to Christine who took it with a smile. Daria thought she saw Helena frown but couldn't be too sure as Jerrold was pulling her away.

Marsha smiled as she entwined Daria's arm with hers and started following after the others at a distance.

"Jousting?" Daria asked quizzically. "I thought only knights did that."

"I've heard that the Prince won't stop until he learns everything that he can possibly learn," Marsha said admiringly.

"Well, he has responsibilities you know, he always seems to be with Christine or _playing_, when does he ever get anything done?"

"I honestly don't know Daria," Marsha sighed. "Maybe you should ask him." Daria scoffed.

"Yes, maybe the next time we have a civilised conversation; in other words, _never_."

There was a comfortable silence as the two followed after the others onto one of the level fields far from the view of the Palace. Some benches had been placed there and Christine and Helena were already sitting down, giggling quietly when Lord Levin smiled at them. Daria and Marsha exchanged looks. Two squires were already there, talking amiably as they untethered two large, muscular horses. Jerrold stroked the muzzle of his sable coloured horse, whispering into its ears. The two men turned to their squires who fitted their plate armoury onto them. As Daria and Marsha sat on the bench, Marsha coughed.

"That Friedman was looking for you earlier…"

Daria sighed heavily.

"Did you really have to tell him where I was?" When Marsha looked apologetic, Daria continued. "There's something about him, I can't really place it, but he's strange. Dangerous too you know."

Jerrold and Lord Levin were inspecting their lances, assessing the weight of them in their gauntlets.

"Dangerous?" Marsha's eyebrows were raised. "Strange word to use."

"It's…nothing. Sometimes he says the strangest things," Daria didn't feel like elaborating so was pleased when Jerrold and Lord Levin started towards the four girls.

"We'll talk about this later," Marsha said finally, almost worriedly.

Helena stood, pulling out something from one of her sleeves. The others stood also, lest they were rude.

Helena looked between the two men unsurely and then tied her silk handkerchief onto Lord Levin's lance. A tense moment passed in which Jerrold's eyebrows rose, Helena coloured and Lord Levin pierced Helena with an intent look. Christine giggled.

"Don't worry Jerrold, I support you," she said, placing her small handkerchief on his lance.

Jerrold smirked, "I knew I could trust you." Christine beamed like a little girl who had just received a present.

Marsha, who was next, hesitated but eventually tied her bright red handkerchief onto Jerrold's lance, who grinned arrogantly.

Daria realised it would be totally unfair to allow Jerrold to have more support than Lord Levin; it had nothing to do with the fact that she disliked Jerrold and had unanswered feelings towards Lord Levin. No, nothing to do with it at all.

Tying her crumpled but thankfully not used handkerchief to the end of Lord Levin's lance who she received a heart-melting smile from; Daria took her seat, before noting the bitter look on Jerrold's face. Smiling slightly at his sour expression she ignored Marsha's questions about Freidman and watched the men walk away towards their horses, deciding to enjoy what came of the match.

* * *

**A/N: **Odd chapter, odd ending? Hmm, well, what can I say? -sorry- It's been more than -title of this story- since I updated last. Anyway, I want to say a huge thanks to anyone who's sticking around! 

Thanks to these wonderful reviewers: (You're great:)

**LondonLi, Starry-Eyed Jester, flammingirl, Lady Emma, Justwriter2, lazy, joy, what fun, katie, enchanted-korean, caethilia mordon, breathless74, Eve, Leah Kesri, hphgrw, Sarah AND lemurperson!**

You're all sosweet!

* * *

If you've read this please review because feedback would be appreciated:-) 


End file.
